


The Fashionista & His Model

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Series: The Dry Cleaners [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Key is a student studying to be a fashion designer. One of his final projects is to design an outfit entirely from scratch based on their model's look. They day his class picks their model's is the day he meets Jonghyun, a song-writer and musician, who model's for extra cash on the side.The real surprise comes when Jonghyun suggests a change in the course plan; letting the models pick their designers.





	1. Rough Sketch #1

Key POV

“Urg.” I huffed, wrapping myself in my Louis Vuitton scarf and pulled my Gucci coat closer to my body. I freaking hated winter, almost as much as I hated summer, I never liked either season, even when I was a kid. My pale, flawless skin, which took me forever to perfect mind you, was always in danger during these months. Winter would dry my skin out and summer would turn me into a strawberry. Yet, here I am on a wintery Thursday morning, walking to school. 

My school was no different than any other college, my department however- well that’s another story. We fashionistas have a tendency of ruling the campus and we do a damn good job of it. We aren’t stiff like the business students, we don’t smell sterile like the nursing students, we don’t have tunnel vision like the athletic students, and we aren’t weird, random, or spaztastic like the art and film students. We are our own class of student, and honestly no one can compare…well they shouldn’t anyway. We fucking piss glitter and innovation. Fashion students are never to be messed with. Ever. 

I began walking faster, seeing my building approach. Today we were picking our models for our final projects. Create an entirely new look and design based on your models characteristics and features. I wanted to be early so I could have the best pick of the crop. I always had a tendency to go with male models. Male clothing styles just seemed easier to create and the male models never bitched about their hair being out of place or their clothes being too tight. No, male models, just like normal males are kinda low maintenance, well for the most part anyway. I especially love finding models who just don’t care what I put on them, but will wear it fiercely anyway. I love the models who I meet once and then let me work without contact until the day of the fashion show. Suddenly phone rang and I dug into my pocket to retrieve it. 

“”Hello?”

“Umma!”

“Tae-baby! How you doing sweetie? Everything good at the shop?”

“Um…yea.” 

“...What’s wrong...” I frowned after hearing my best friend’s hesitation.

“What? Nothing! Why would you think-”

“Tae...”

“Ok ok! Key. What do I do about Minho?”  Oh dear Jesus. Not this again. 

“Baby, you’re still going after him?” 

“Well...something’s happened.”

“Explain.”

“I saw him flirting...with Mir and-“ 

“OUCH! Hey will you watch where you’re going!?” I interrupted Taemin as someone ran into me, almost knocking me to he ground. Well technically I almost knocked him to the ground, but who’s watching?

“Aw sorry man, I didn’t see you there.” I refocused my eyes to meet hazel ones. I gasped inwardly as I took in the man’s beautiful face; his features so exquisitely formed made him gorgeous. I would say he resembled a dinosaur, but damn if he wasn’t the sexiest dinosaur I’d ever seen. 

“Uh…um.” Shit...I can’t even form words. Taemin’s sudden cries through the phone pulled me back to reality.

“UMMA!! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK?” Damn this kid for being so loud. I looked back at the beautiful creature standing before me and smiled, whispering an “I’m sorry.” He just smiled back, blinding me with his pearly white teeth.

“Uhh Tae, I gotta call you back.”

“But…Minho.”

“Tae, you’ll figure it out, I got to go.” With that I hung up, turning back to the stunning man in front on me. 

“Umm. I’m sorry about that, I was kinda in a hurry...” Why the hell am I so flustered? He’s just another student at this pathetic school right?

“No, it’s ok, totally my fault. I was trying to find...the...” He looked down at a crumpled piece of paper.

“The fashion department.” My eyes lit up, how can a man this gorgeous be a fashion student...he’s better suited as a model. My eyes widened. Could...could he be one of the models? Oh please God yes.

“Oh...um, well I’m in the fashion department. I could take you there.” 

“Awesome! That would be amazing! Thanks!” 

“N-No problem. Follow me.” We walked into the building and I headed for the elevator with my maybe-model following behind me like a puppy. Once in the elevator, he extended his hand towards me.

“Jonghyun.” 

“Key.” I reached back, shaking his hand. Christ his grip was strong. I bet he’s a beast in bed. What the fuck did I just say? I quickly pulled my hand out of his and shied away from his gaze. It was too intense, I couldn’t handle it.

“You’re cute.” DAFQU. Cute?

“You’re as bright as a cherry! What where you thinking... mmm?” Thankfully the doors opened on our floor and I sped out of the elevator racing to the classroom with him hot on my trail. Before he could pull me back, I flung open the classroom door. Some students where already there looking at the models who came early. Since it’s a master’s course, there are only a few of us, but it doesn’t mean that the competition in any less intense. 

“KEY-AH!” My other friend Onew called out to me. I smiled, wrapping him in a tight embrace, noticing the glare I received from Jonghyun. 

“Ok class, all of our models are here! Models, please stand at the front of the class and allow my students to look at you, and students....no fighting this time ok?” Our teacher stated with a sinister look in her eyes. I heard Jonghyun gulp before he walked over to stand in line with the other models. The girls fawned over him, but his eyes never left mine as I stood next to Onew. The students picked numbers out of a hat and the selection process had begun. I was number 7. A lucky number yes, but a shitty number in picking my model. The first student went forward about to make Jonghyun her selection…that was, until Jonghyun spoke up.

“Umm, professor?”

“Ah yes Mr. Kim?” She was slightly taken aback by the boy’s loudness.

“What- What if the models choose their designers?” The students went into shock as the professor widened her eyes in astonishment.

“Why would we do that Mr. Kim?” She was obviously annoyed as his suggestion.

“Ah I didn’t mean to disrupt the class. I was only thinking it would be more challenging for them. I’m sorry.” After that everyone was quiet, and he just gave his blinding smile. The professor seemed deep in thought; Jonghyun’s eyes met mine once more and I felt my heart skip a beat. 

“What do you mean by challenge Mr. Kim?” Hook. Line. Sinker.

“Oh, well I’m a song writer, and for our projects, we normally choose a company that we think will buy our songs. However, this semester it was changed to where the companies choose us and we have the challenge to meet their expectations.” The professor thought on it a few more seconds before slowly nodding in agreement. 

“Well then, since you brought the idea to light, how about you pick your designer first.”  
He agreed, and smirked the entire time he walked over to me. I felt my heart pick up its pace; I would’ve started sweating at the mere closeness of this man, but diva’s don’t sweat- at least not in designer clothes. 

“Key-ah, will you please take care of me?” He held out his hand. I heard grumbles and groans from the other students, but didn’t care to pay them any mind. This beautiful man was mine now- well my model anyway. I nervously took his hand.

“I will.” That and more. 

~

I toured the fabric shop, looking for anything that caught my eye. I’d been to this shop so many times that the staff knows me on a first name basis. This shop was on a street corner, half way between my apartment and my university. I loved coming here. I could find unique fabrics quietly and without interruption or feeling watched and judged. 

Except for today.

Although I reassured Jonghyun I would be fine picking out fabric for the style I would create for him, he insisted that he tagged along. He didn’t say anything and kept his distance but his eyes followed my every move. When our eyes would meet, he would look away quickly and blush. I gathered various fabrics and other essential items and checked out. 

“You can uh...go home now if you want. I’m done for today.” I saw him pout. 

“Could I walk you home?” He didn’t seem nervous, just hopeful.

“I’m fine. My placed isn’t too far.” 

“What about measurements? Won’t you need those?” I hated to admit it, but he was right; before I started on anything, I would need his measurements and drawl the concept, both much easier to accomplish when your model was present. I drew out a sigh and reluctantly agreed to let him walk me home. When we reached my apartment, I immediately went to work. I pulled out a note pad and measuring tape, as well as a standing stool and placed it in the center of my living room. Jonghyun watched as I worked, only glancing here and there to take in the sights of my place.

“Sorry, it’s not as clean as it normally is...” I heard him scoff.

“This...this is clean.” I chuckled, obviously keeping the neat freak habit a secret. 

“Ok, um Jonghyun, stand on the model box.” Without a word he obeyed. I carefully took all of his measurements. I felt my cheeks heat up every time I brushed against his skin, or our bodies became a little too close. After I was done taking this Dino’s measurements, I placed all of my materials in my work room. Jonghyun followed me, staring in awe as I began to gather what I would need to begin the design sketches. 

I decorated the room in earth tones, I believed the colors of green and mocha would keep me calm and create inspiration. I strode over to my large wooden sketch desk, the same type architects would use for their blue print designs. The walls held various photos and sketches of work that I had done, along with awards and metals. I laid my fabrics out on a near by table and pulled out a few pieces of sketch paper, placing them on the design table. I glanced at Jonghyun out of the corner of my eye; he stood at the doorway’s threshold, fixed in a trance. 

“You can go if you want.” I saw him blush as he snapped back to reality, I chuckled under my breath. He moved around the room, carefully studying all that adorned the walls and various pieces of furniture. 

“Hyung?” I accidentally slipped out. I clamped my hand over my mouth and felt my face reddening. He spun to face me, his wide eyes had softened as a smiled formed on his plump pink lips. “Umm sor-”

“No reason to be sorry, I kinda like it that you called me hyung.” He moved closer to me, placing his hands on my sketch table. In a way, I liked calling him hyung too. I liked the feeling of closeness with him, even though I barely knew who he was. I wanted to know more, what he liked and didn’t, especially like why of all things would he volunteer to be a model to a diva like me. Although I wanted to find out who he truly was, I kept my desires silent. 

“You’re really good.” he motioned to the sketches that hung on my studio walls. 

“Thanks.” I whispered, looking back down to my work. I began gathering my sketch pencils and colored pencils. I felt his eyes follow my every movement like before.

“You can go...hyung, you don’t have to stay here.” 

“What if I want to?” I snapped my head up in surprise.

“Well I guess you could stay, but I have nothing to offer you...”

“Then let me take you out.”

“Excuse me?!” Was he seriously asking me out? Not that I minded but I was a total stranger to him. 

“I-I mean to celebrate... for choosing me.”

“Technically, you chose me.” 

“There was a reason for it...”

“Care to explain?” I asked him, raising one eyebrow. He chuckled lightly. 

“I will if you have dinner with me.” His eyes were determined yet sincere, I knew he wasn’t joking and I had a feeling he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. So, I caved. 


	2. Rough Sketch #2

Jonghyun POV

Key was changing as I waited in the living room of his small apartment. Even though it was tiny, the expert designer had created a shabby chic look, giving the dull room a new flame, a new life. Much like he had done to me when I first laid eyes on him. I couldn’t deny that it was love at first sight, and I fell without a care in the world. I fell for him without regret. 

My attention turned when Key bounced down the steps. One look from the feline boy took my breath away. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a button up black, long sleeve shirt with a grey vest. A grey paper boy hat topped his freshly done hair. His face and skin glowed; he added black eyeliner and natural lip balm, making his kissable lips glisten. 

“Do I look ok?” He asked biting his lip.

“Beautiful.” It came out fast, but I meant it. He truly did look beautiful, especially as a red blush tinted his cheeks. We left his apartment and quickly walked to one of my favorite restaurants. We were silent the entire walk, but shared small glances and smiles, and light brushes of skin against skin. When we reached the restaurant, it was fairly empty. It was an Italian place that had a rustic, romantic mood. The waiter took us to a private table, where we were the only ones in the room. We sat across from each other, the candlelight danced across Key’s face, making his features more elegant. I didn’t look away as our waiter took our orders. I could see Key getting nervous as we sat in silence. Sensing his mood, I was the first one to break the ice. 

“SO. How many of your other models take you out to dinner?” I smiled trying to bring a sense of ease to the boy in front of me. He jerked his head up and smiled. 

“You’re definitely the first.” He replied with a smirk. I felt my body relax when I saw his smile, from then on, the entire dinner was comfortable and enjoyable. The longer the night when on, the more interesting our conversations became. Key told me a lot about himself. He wasn’t afraid to hold anything back. I guess that’s what I liked about him, aside from his beauty and talent as a designer. I had never met someone so forward before, even the other designers I worked with were never like him. He treated me as a human being instead of a walking canvas. He didn’t shy away because of my good looks, in fact, he seemed to gain more confidence because of it. Confidence that he had a handsome boyfriend...er...friend? Model? What exactly were we? Definitely more than a co-worker status, but not a couple.Yet, I was the one pursuing him as more than a friend, but was he interested in the same way?

“What made you want to become a fashion designer?” 

“Because I love clothes. I love working with clothes. My mom taught me a lot about fashion and how it’s used to make a statement, or to get a point across, so I use what she has given me. Normally people would say I could just speak my mind, but I feel it has a stronger impact through a visual medium.”

“Where is your mom now?”

“Oh, she takes care of my grandmom. I don’t hear from my father much, it seems his son didn’t want to be the “normal” working business man.” I smiled at his expression when he mentioned his father, for I had a similar situation. 

“You’re anything but normal...” He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and anger began seething from his eyes. I quickly corrected myself so I wouldn’t feel the wrath of this diva. “I-I mean you’re unique and your father should respect that. That’s what I like about you!” ...Fuck. This is awkward. 

“You-you like me?” All the anger in his eyes dissipated. He looked like he was slowly shrinking in on himself. The blush rose back into his cheeks as he bit his lips and looked nervously around. 

“Umm. Yea I do. Is-is that ok?” I was afraid of asking, not knowing what the answer would be. 

“I’ll-I’ll answer you, but only if you answer my question first”. 

“Ok, go head, shoot.” He sat up straighter, regaining his composure as he locked his eyes with mine. 

“You said you had a reason for picking me. What was it?” 

“Well...” Key stared at me expectantly. How do I tell this boy that I chose him because I fell madly in love with him the moment he crashed into me? Yea... cause that’s not weird. I didn’t want to lie to him, but I didn’t want to tell him the truth either, for fear he would run away screaming. 

“I- um... I, well you know that I do this on the side just for some extra cash...” He nodded, waiting for me to continue. I took a breath and began. It was now or never. 

“...when you crashed into me, I just- I noticed something in you. Something special. I couldn’t really figure it out until I was about to be chosen by another designer. I had this overwhelming feeling of wanting to work with you, that’s why I spoke up.” I watched his reaction, my mind racing as I saw the information sink in.

“So...you like me.” 

“Yes. Very much.” 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” I looked at him slightly taken aback, this was not the reaction I had expected. I expected maybe a shocked expression, or a violent refusal, or in my better hopes, a smile and acceptance, but this...this was nothing. He gave me a soft smile as I just stared blankly at him. He torn his eyes away from me to look down at the table cloth; the waiter came by with our check and laid in front of me. I paid without my eyes ever lifting off of Key. I didn’t know what to feel when I looked at him. I was a mix of emotions; confusion at his response, hurt because of his reaction...or lack thereof, and yet oddly relieved that I told him. Maybe I didn’t think this through, I mean what if he already had a boyfriend? But he didn’t mention or even hint that he was dating anyone, so I just assumed. 

I remained silent as I stood, he looked up, his eyes followed me. It hurt to just sit here and be silent. I just wanted to leave, at least this way, I wouldn’t look anymore pathetic than I already did. I took my jacket from the back of my chair, I saw Key scramble to his feet. I pulled on my jacket while walking to the door with Key following close behind. 

“Hyung?” I heard him call, but I was already out the door, stepping into the chilly November air. It was refreshing, yet matched the feeling of my heart. I turned and started to walk down the dimly lit sidewalk. 

“Hyung?” He called again, I did my best to ignore him and keep walking, willing my emotions to stay in check, yet slowly losing the battle with every step. I kept my head down, covering myself from the cold air. I felt his hand on my arm, pulling me back lightly. I stopped for a moment.

“Hyu-”

“Maybe you should go home Key-ah.” 

“...but I-”

“You probably have a lot of work to do tomorrow so...” I felt his hand slide off my arm. 

“Jonghyun...” He pulled at the bottom hem of my jacket. I tried to move forward when he called out to me again. I felt my resistance snap. I spun to face him.

“Go. Home. Key.” He looked startled at my outburst, but the expression quickly faded as he reached out and grasped my fist that I didn’t know I had formed. My fist automatically loosened as his hand wrapped into mine. 

“Please...can-can you walk me home?” He looked up at me with sad and sincere eyes. What could I do? How could I deny him when he gave me that look. Maybe I misunderstood? Misunderstood everything. I didn’t give him a chance to explain before running out the door, perhaps he wanted to explain what he meant. I exhaled and silently nodded before I marched forward in the direction of his apartment, however I didn’t fail to notice that his hand never left mine, nor did its grasp loosen. 

~

We arrived at his apartment sometime later, the trip was silent like before, but only we didn’t smile or give playful glances to each other. Once he was through the threshold, I attempted to turn and leave, but something kept my feet planted where I stood. He invited me in, but I couldn’t move. My heart felt like it was splitting into two, one part wanted to go in, the other wanted to turn and run. Never in my life had a feared rejection so much before, especially from someone I cared about a lot. Key saw my hesitation, an expression of guilt crept upon his face. He went to a side table in his living room and pulled out two items and re-approached me at his door. He took my hand once more and placed both items in my palm. I looked down, dumbfounded at what I saw. 

“This...this is my phone number, in case you need to call or anything like that, and this...this is a key to the apartment.” I snapped my head up out of my trance to glare stupidly at him. “It’s so, if and when I need you to come over, you can just let yourself in. It will be easier since I can’t always hear noises from outside of my studio...” His voice trailed off as if strained. He took a deep breath and continued nervously.

“I-I’m sorry about tonight. I haven’t-I’ve never had anyone confess to me before. It’s...always been the other way around. I-I’m not rejecting you or anything, it...just took me by surprise. I’m sorry.” His voice was weak and unsteady, and I immediately felt horrible for my display of rudeness back at the restaurant. He kept his head down, his face was flushed, but before he could say another word, I hugged him. The surprise act made him squeak like a mouse, it was rather adorable to say the least. I hugged him tighter, and whispered “I’m sorry.” I felt his hands slide their way around me, returning the hug. He pulled away first and gave me a soft smile.

“I’ll see you later?” Instead of answering me, he moved forward and placed his lips on my cheek. The kiss was quick, barely a second, but that kiss renewed every emotion I had for him. It was like air was being push back into my lungs. He moved away, said goodnight, and shut the door. I stood there unable to comprehend what happened, my hand unconsciously touching the spot where I felt his kiss lingering.


	3. Fine Sketch

Key POV

The weeks past, and slowly the colder weather was warming up. I would be celebrating by now, however, this particular project...was giving me hell. Ever since Jonghyun and I went out, things were still a little awkward between us. After awhile he began texting me everyday; on the weekends we would go out, either to dinner or a movie, then he’d drop me back home and that was it. I had no idea why I was so scared of being with him, I’m happy every time I see him, even more so when I can just be with him. I’ve thought of telling him that many times, but something always seems to hold me back. In the back of my mind, I silently worried if he’ll just move on after this assignment is finished. 

Ugh...this assignment. It’s bad enough that my head is spinning with my problems revolving around Jonghyun, but now I can’t seem to focus on my work either. No matter how many times I began a sketch, it ends up on the design room floor. I’ve taken numerous trips to fabrics stores and clothing shops to try and feel out what I think would best suit my model, but I’m completely at a lost. Never in my entire fashion career have I been this stressed out about a project. 

That’s how I ended up here in my design room, perched on the wooden stool, leaning over the sketching table. I called out of work this weekend so I could at least get something done. Seeing as it was already Saturday evening and a pile of crumpled paper balls lay at me feet, you could say it wasn’t going so well. Even Taemin had tried to come over to help get my motivational juices flowing. Nothing worked...

“OH My Freakin’ God!” I yelled, finally throwing the latest sketch on the floor. I put my head in my hands; closing my eyes, I tried to breathe. My body was warm and my head was heavy. Fatigue was beginning to set in when I heard a buzzing sound coming from underneath my table. I looked down to see my cell light up. It buzzed again. I flipped open the phone to see that Jonghyun texted me. 

Hey. How are you? I paused for a moment...maybe Jong could help me. I swiftly texted back.

Hey. I’m ok. You?

I’m good. Just ok? Something up? 

Eh you could say that...

Anything I can help with? I appreciated the sentiment, but really, what could he do? He wasn’t here and it’s not like a had a picture...

Yea you can actually...

? 

Can you send me a picture of yourself?

O.o bwo!? 

Umm...yea.

U-uh...o-ok. Do u want me soft? Hard? Natural? xD

What do you mean??? ‘Oh...OH OH MY GOD!’

*Rapid Reply*

Oh no ew Jong no!

No! I didn’t mean ew...I mean like- I didn’t mean it like that!

I meant like of your face....

Omg Jong I’m so sorry....

This is embarrassing.

LOL ‘Dafqu? Lol?’

Lol I’m sorry Key but I couldn’t resist~ it was too funny!!

Yah! It was not you pervert!

But you like it like that *wink*  I smirked deviously at this text...maybe now was a good time to flirt, at least that’s what I’m hoping for...

Well yea...I do...but that’s beside the point!

O.o

What? 

Kekeke~ nothing~

Whatever you say Jjong~ Now about that pic?

After what seemed like forever, Jonghyun finally sent me a picture of himself. His hair was smoothed and styled, and it appeared he put makeup on...just for me. I swiftly replied a ‘thanks’ and then went back to work. I sat and stared at the picture for what seemed like hours until I decided to just sketch out the picture. Surely some type of inspiration would come from just doodling...right?

~

Jonghyun POV

It had been awhile since I last heard from Key. The deadline for the final and the fashion show was quickly approaching, which made me all the more nervous. Normally, by this time, the model would be coming over to the designers home or studio every other day to see if the concept and outfits created would work. When I would text Key, I would only get short replies; figuring he was busy, I just let it go. Then he started refusing to go out, saying he had a lot of work to complete. I tried to get him to open up, to help him, but he turned me down. It wasn’t like he was being mean or rude, he just seemed distant. Now, he’s not replying to my messages or answering my calls- it’s been two days. I remembered the key his gave me to his apartment so I decided to visit him and see what was really up. 

When I arrived at his apartment, it was dark, the warm weather was finally settling in. I approached his door, wearing a light pair of jeans, a dark T-shirt and some sneakers; appropriate attire for a rescue mission should the need arise. I knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response, yet none came. I knocked again, only this time harder. When Key didn’t answer, I fished the sliver key out of my pocket. The metal door felt cold against my skin as I slide the key into the lock. The key turned with ease, opening the door with a erie quietness. I pushed the door farther open and stared into the black abyss. I looked around trying to find a light when something flickered out of the corner of my eye. I  focused on the source of the flicker, realizing it was light shining out Key’s studio. I snaked through the door, using my phone as a flashlight to navigate through the apartment. 

“Key?” I whispered. I slinked to the hallway where the door to his studio was cracked open. I gripped the door with my hand, softly pushing it wider to get a better look.

“KEY!” I screamed when I saw him lying on the floor. Heaps of fabric and balls of crumpled paper served almost as a bed, while other supplied and more paper balls surrounded him. I shuffled through the debris as fast as possible. A single work lamp cast the only light through the room. I knelt down beside him, placing my fingers to his forehead. He was on fire. Sweat dripped down his temples, his breath was staggering and his eyes were closed. Thank God there was no sign of any injury; with my hands, I pushed the paper balls and fabric out of the way. I shook him lightly, but he didn’t stir. I picked him up and carried him from the room. I forgot it was completely dark in the hallway. I blindly searched for a light switch while balancing Key in my arms. I managed to find the hall light and his bedroom door. 

Pushing through I placed Key gingerly on his bed. His clothes stuck to his body with sweat and his skin was as pale as snow. The outlines of his eyes were almost black from lack of sleep, while his hair was a tangled mess. The overwhelming need to protect and take care of him blinded all of my rational thoughts, because wether or not Key wanted to admit it to himself, I was absolutely in love with him. He was special to me and I wanted him to know that. 

I slowly removed his shoes and shirt. Going over to one of his dresser drawers, I dug for a tank-top. Who knew this boy had so many freaking clothes...well duh...he’s a fashion designer. Unlike his studio and living room, his room was just...normal. Maybe he needed a place to break from the constant chic motif. Maybe he wanted something dull to mix up the relentless stream of blinding color. His walls were white and his furniture was oak. His queen bed was covered with simple linen sheets and a light throw. His room was neat and everything had it’s place. The book shelf was covered with magazines and sewing instructional books, as well as some class textbooks. 

I sat down on the bed, pulling him up by his shoulders and carefully slipped the tank over his head. His body was so beautiful, I tried not to look, but the circumstances forced me to. I laid his head gently back down on the pillow. I literally ran to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack, some medicine, a glass of water, and some soup from the refrigerator. I put the soup, water, and medicine on the side table and moved to sit on his bed. Lightly, I placed the ice pack across his forehead and waited. I would stay here all night if I had to, but I would wait until he woke up. 

The night grew on and I felt my eye lids become heavier. I had to stay awake but I was having one hell of a hard time. I glanced around the room for something to do when I noticed some notebooks tossed carelessly in a corner of the room. I glided myself off the bed and picked up an empty notebook. I found a pen, sitting down, I began to write. First it was just some random thoughts that were shifting through my mind, quickly leaning towards thoughts of Key. I looked up to see that he hadn’t move, he was still sleeping peacefully. His fever had gone down and he seemed to be ok, at least for the most part. 

I began to write while looking at him. The words just flowed out of me and onto the paper. Words of when we first met, the first kiss he gave me. Words of admiration and love, words of fearlessness and happiness. I wrote our song. A song that shared all of my feelings about Key. When I finished, I began re-reading it, my eyes slowly closing with each passing second until blackness covered my mind. 

~ 

I felt a tickle at my side, then on my stomach. I felt something soft rub against my nose. I groaned, rolling my head against a cold surface. My eyes slowly cracked open, letting in the soft light. I felt the rub again, this time followed by a warm, wet feeling upon my lips. I heard a whisper, but the voice wasn’t recognizable. I opened my eyes a little wider seeing a silhouette. I heard the voice again, this time more clear. 

“Jong...” I knew it immediately to be Key’s voice. My eyes shot open, all of my scenes sharpening at once. Key was sitting in between my legs, his face dangerously close to mine. 

“K-Key?” I still felt groggy. Key smiled, curling up in my lap, his head resting under my chin. My reactions were slow from still waking up, but I placed my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Am-am I dreaming?” Key laughed and shook his head. His body twisted, lifting his hand to caress my cheek, he smiled at me. Then with the hand on my cheek he playfully slapped me a few times, waking up the rest of my body. 

“Now are we awake?” He asked more stern, but never losing it’s caring feel. I nodded, feeling a bit shocked. 

“Good.” He leaned up and pecked me on the lips before slumping back down into my embrace. I smiled like a fool and kissed the top of his forehead. I heard him release a relaxed sigh. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“A lot better...thanks to you.” 

“Key-ah, what’s happening? Why did I find you on the floor of the studio?” 

“Jong...” I pushed him up so I could face him. It hurt me to know that he was suffering and I couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Please Key. Tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.” My hands tightened on his frame. His head dropped. 

“Those paper balls...”

“Yea?”

“They are...were designs for your concept, but nothing is working...” He lifted his head, frustrated tears already were spilling down his cheeks. “...I’ve tried everything imaginable. Every fabric, every color, every concept. Everything hyung and I still can’t get it! The show is in five days and I haven’t even gotten a hint of inspiration! Now I’ll fail the class and disappoint you and-” I silenced his hysteria with a kiss. It was firm, yet not overpowering. I circled my arms around him and pulled him deeper into the kiss. I felt his body relax, his anger and frustration slowly fading away. I pulled away first to see his face flushed, his eyes skirted away from mine. 

“Key-ah, I told you I would help you. All you had to do was ask, and no matter what, you won’t disappoint me. Let me help you.” I stroked his face, begging him with intense eyes. 

“How?” He managed to choke out.

“Just...just trust me.” 

~ 

“Why the hell are we here?” He sounded irritated, but I was happy he agreed to come. Key and I stood outside of the bar entrance, both of us dressed fashionably as usual. 

“Because you need a breather. You can’t force your work or else it’ll come out horrible.”

“Thanks for the encouragement...” 

“Come on, just let go for one night...”

“Jong, three days...three...” He waved three fingers in my face, taking his diva posture with a hand on his hip. 

“...three days until the show, I shouldn’t be at a bar.” God, what was it gonna take to get him to cooperate? 

“What can’t hold your liquor?” He gave me a mocking gasp. 

“Like hell I can’t!” The idea literally gift wrapped itself and was placed in front of me. 

“Ok, then prove it.” Key stormed past me into the bar, I turned with a smirk. This was going to be an interesting night. 

~

The warm night air felt like a sauna when we finally walked out of the bar. We both were leaning on each other for support. I seriously didn’t realize that Key could drink like a boss. Now, both of us held each other, shoulder to shoulder, trying to make our way back to Key’s place. Our words were slurred as we talked, and by talk I mean half giggling and half babbling incoherent phrases. 

By the time we got to Key’s front door, I was starting to sober up, but not by much. Key however was somehow even more shit faced than we left the bar. I couldn’t stop laughing when began trying to unlock his door, missing the key hole each time. Finally I grabbed his hand and somehow after four tries we got the door open. We tumbled inside his living room, falling to the floor laughing like idiots. I didn’t realize the position we had fallen in until Key stopped laughing, his hot breath tickling my neck. 

“Hyungie~” He whined cutely. I wrapped my arms around him, submitting to his warmth. He pecked my lips, then again; he kept giving me short kisses until his pecks turned into a full blown make-out session. My eyes fluttered shut as I savored the taste and feel of his lips. They were unlike any I had felt before; soft and wet, plush and sweet. It made me crave for more. I bit his lower lip gently, he moaned and I took the opportunity to invade his mouth. I relished the after taste of liquor on his tongue as I explored his cavern. I heard him moan again as his hands ran down the sides of my chest. Suddenly little alarm bells started going off in my head. 

“K-Key-ah.” 

“Jong...please~?” His eyes were glossed over and his face was flushed. All I could do was smile. I lifted him off me, picked him up and carried him to his room. I laid him on the bed and helped him take off most of his clothes. Once his head hit the pillow, he was out cold. I breathed a sigh of relief, I was glad he passed out. No matter how much I wanted it, I wasn’t going to sleep with him like that. I wanted our first time to be special, that is if we had a first time...and because I didn’t want him doing anything he would regret later. He had already been reluctant to be with me because of past loves that didn’t prove fruitful. I wanted to be different than the others, better than the others, I wanted to be his everything. I changed quickly and got some medicine for the massive hangover we would probably have the following morning. Then I crawled in bed next to him and wrapped him in my arms, pulling him against my chest, I fell asleep. 

~

Key POV  
   
Waking with a hangover is not the best way to go with less than three days before a project is due, but I didn’t mind one bit if I was waking up to this. The light from my bedroom window was bathing everything in an angelic glow. A beautiful, shirtless, sun kissed Jonghyun, slept peacefully, his sliver hair shimmering in the morning light. His breath was steady, and his body was relaxed. I could see all that all the sharp features in his face softened a bit from slumber. My hangover headache...gone. 

I slowly shifted myself out from under the covers and quietly pulled out my sketch pad and began to sketch my sleeping beauty. I made an almost perfect replication of Jonghyun sleeping, keeping the details of his features simple and elegant. I picked up my colored pencils and gave soft color to my sketch. A mixture of yellows and oranges as the sun beats down on Jonghyun. The colors are not wintery, but a mixture of spring and summer. I finished the drawling and looked back at my sleeping hyung. He stirred and my heart skipped a beat.

Something in me snapped and I’m suddenly flooded with determination and inspiration. Never in my life had I felt such a pull before, never such a drive to work, to create; it scared me, yet excited me, and I embraced it.

~

Jonghyun POV

I slowly woke, the evening sun beating down on me, warming my body. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the sunlit room. I quickly realized that Key wasn’t beside me. I rose from the bed, running a hand through my hair, I scanned the room. No Key. I unsteadily walked from the room into the living room, still no Key. Next, I checked the kitchen with no luck. I’m fully awake now as nervousness began to rise in my stomach; there’s still one more room to check- the studio. I stepped lightly, trying to listen for any sounds as I approached the studio door. I knocked lightly and whispered Key’s name. No answer; I waited a moment before quietly turning the nob. Upon entering the room, I saw the studio in a hot mess. Sketch papers were strew about, a sewing machine was perched at the end of a table, material and fabrics covered the tables and floors. Pretty much how it was after I found Key passed out. Yet, we had cleaned it before we went to the pub. 

I moved around the room, stepping over the discarded scraps of material and denied sketches. I stopped in front of a wire manikin, fully clothed in an outfit I had never seen before. The manikin wore a pair of yellow golden pants, with orange flames licking down the legs as an added design. The shirt was made of a loose satin material of a similar golden color, only the shirt sparkled; micro-sized pieces of sliver made the fabric glitter like star dust. Atop of the star dust shirt was a navy blue suit jacket, with the same flame design as the pants around the jacket’s waist. It was so different, so unique, and it was so me.

I turned, looking about the room, still in search of Key until when I noticed a motionless body slumped over the wooden sketch table. I moved swiftly to find Key, peacefully sleeping over his work. He must’ve woken up early and worked through the day. I smiled as I poked Key, trying to rouse him. Instead, the boy just rolled his head to the side and I held back a chuckle. I reached around Key and pulled the sleeping designer into my arms. Once I held Key, I looked down at what the diva was working on. My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. I saw the sketch Key had done of me while I was asleep...and it was beautiful. Was I the reason behind the new design? Did Key get his inspiration from me? I held the boy closer as I drank in the sight of the sketch. I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.

I navigated my way out of the studio which was slightly harder with Key in my arms. I made my way back to the bedroom and laid Key down on the bed. I crawled over him so my back was against the wall. I pulled the covers over us, and wrapped my arms around Key, bringing him closer in my embrace once more. Key’s head rested in the crook of my neck, his breath warm against my skin. I took a deep breath and listened to our heartbeats, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over once more.


	4. Master Sketch

I woke abruptly during the night, my eyes flew open as I tried to take in my surroundings. Key had his arms wrapped around me, his fingers sliding up and down my toned chest, lazily brushing my nipples in a teasing torture. I felt his hot breath and lips on my neck. I went to move and give us space, but he pulled me back against his chest. 

“Key...” I slipped out a moaned.

“Morning.” 

“Ah-uh morning.”

“Sleep ok?” I turned my head to see him, yet I could only make out his profile, the sun had not risen yet. All I could do was hum as I felt Key’s hands massage my abs and chest. I felt his lips press against my neck, his kiss sending shivers down my spine. His kisses continued until he was sucking on my shoulder. I felt his hands move further south. Sirens went off in my head when I felt him play with the hem of my pajama pants. 

“Key!” I yelled, flipping around to face him, I was met with a startled expression, his cheeks colored a light shade of pink. His eyes skirted away from mine as the blush on his face grew.

“Key...” I whispered, pulling him into a tight embrace. He returned the hug just as tightly, I felt him kiss my neck, his fingers running down my back, tracing my muscles. I pulled away from him and looked into the feline eyes I fallen so hard for. In an instant his lips were on mine. I froze. I didn’t know what to do. This certainly wasn’t like Key, but I didn’t see any hint of fear or anxiousness. My shocked expression melted away as I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his body. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip and I moaned. He took his chance and dove into my mouth, our tongues played, not really for dominance but more for pleasure. He moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands along my sides. I felt my body heating up, my pants becoming tighter as the kiss went on. 

I was the first to break away and take in the sight of the beautiful boy in my arms. He was slightly panting, his lips were red, swollen, and glistening wet. His hair was messy from sleep, but he looked sexy as fuck. I flipped us over to hover over him, letting the covers slide off us. My hands settled on both sides of his head, my heart pounded furiously inside my chest, surely he could hear it. I felt his hands trace the contours of my abs, sliding dangerously close to my erection. 

“Jongie~” He whined beneath me. I blinked a few times. Did...did he just give me a pet-name? Was he still feverish? There’s no way he would...not after being so unreceptive to me. I leaned forward and placed my forehead against his. Nope. No fever. I pulled away again. Maybe it’s me...maybe I’m dreaming. 

“Jong? Jonghyun?!” Key raised his voice snapping my attention back to him. 

“Do...do you not want me anymore?” He asked with a pout.

“Key. Slap me.” 

“What?”

“Slap. Me.”

“Wow Jong. Didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff...but if you insist...” He raised his hand wide as if he were gearing up to throw a baseball pitch. My eyes widened and I shrunk back. 

“Wait! wait!”

“Oh my God what?!” I stared at him blankly. Yea this was Key, but...

“I-I just, you were here, but you said you didn’t, and I didn’t think that you would or we would and...” Suddenly he began laughing...at me. “I’m-I’m not making sense am I?” I chuckled inwardly as his laughter died down. He reached up and cupped my cheek. 

“No...you’re not. So shut up and kiss me until you decide to start.” He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me roughly on top of him, connecting our lips. We melted into each other’s embrace, our lips fit perfectly together. I could feel that he was just as hard as I was. I groaned into the kiss as I moved my hips to brush our clothed erections together causing him to break away panting.

“Ah J-Jong...” He returned the action and thrusted his hips against mine. My lips invaded his open mouth, tasting his sweet hot cavern. My fingers slide his shirt up, we only broke the kiss long enough for me to tug it over his head and off. I immediately resumed my assault on his lips before moving to his jaw and neck. Sucking softly, I left red and purple marks in my path, marking him as mine. I felt his hands smooth down my back, landing right on my ass. He squeezed and pushed me forward onto him as he thrusted up at the same time, a moan escaped my lips. I continued to kiss his chest, moving further down to his hips when I felt a small shake. Hearing the whines from above me, I continued, ignoring it, until I felt him shake again. I stopped everything and rose up to hover over him once more. Confusion filled his eyes...confusion paired with fear. 

“Key. Is this what you want?” He looked at me with embarrassed eyes, his blush came back as he sheepishly nodded. I wasn’t buying it.

“Look at me Key.” He did and our eyes met, only this time he didn’t pull away.

“Jong I-”

“We don’t have to do this. If you aren’t ready we’ll wait. I love you Key. I’ll do anything for you, even if it means waiting a hundred years.” I gave him my warmest smile. Deep in my heart I knew he wasn’t ready, even if he did want it, the emotion wasn’t there, it all felt forced. I waited for his answer as tears sprang from his eyes. 

“Jonghyun, I-I want to but...”

“Do you love me?” Key hesitated, I could see that he was unsure. 

“I can’t say no... because I really do like you, more than I thought, but I’m s-scared.” His voice was barely a whisper. More tears trailed down his cheeks. He looked away from me, unsure about what to do. I smiled softly before lowering myself to capture his lips. The kiss took him by surprise, but he didn’t push me away, instead he embraced me and returned the kiss. I pulled away and collapsed next to him. I pulled him close to whisper in his ear. 

“I love you and I’ll wait for you. As long as it takes.” I breathed in his fresh scent, forcing myself to calm down. He cuddled closer to me and kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you.” I smiled and only held him tighter. It felt good to know that my feelings weren’t being ignored or played with. It’s the first that I’ve ever felt so strongly about anyone before. Normally I wouldn’t care what people did or how their actions affected me, normally if sex was offered by a cutie at a club, I would’ve jumped on it. This time it’s different, Key is different, the whole feeling is just...different. 

“I’m sorry...” 

“No, don’t be.” 

“But-” I silenced him with a kiss. I pulled away and smiled at his beat red face.

“Let’s just focus on the show ok? Then we’ll take care of us.”

~

Key POV

The next few days were hectic for both myself and Jonghyun. We basically spent the final days before the show living together. We shared small embraces and light kisses here and there, but nothing more since that night. Mostly because I was so freaking busy that we couldn’t really do anything. Plus, I still had to figure some things out. I did love Jonghyun, but I couldn’t say it to him. Why? It was driving me insane. I fell for him, I realized it the morning I woke up in his arms. The same morning that he gave me the inspiration to complete my masterpiece. 

Yet, I still couldn’t say that I loved him. I should’ve say it, he said he would wait for me. This man was quickly becoming the center of my world. My eyes followed him everywhere he went. He was constantly close to me, regardless if I was fitting him in his outfit or not. I enjoyed his small touches and warm kisses. I always eagerly waited for them, and I started to notice that if the affection didn’t happen quick enough, I would initiate it. Hopefully by the end of the show I’ll be able to tell him how I really feel, about him and about us. 

Now, with all of Jonghyun’s fittings completed, and his hair and makeup prepared, we were ready for the show. That night, we cuddled together, sharing more intimate kisses. I wanted to talk to him about us, but every time I started he would hush me, either with a kiss or pressing his index finger to my lips. He really did want things with the show to be over before we could focus on us. I guess he thought that my mind wouldn’t be pre-occupied with other things, and it wouldn’t distract me. In a way, he was right, and I was thankful for that. It felt like he begun to know me better than anyone, even myself, and for that I fell in love with him even more. 

~

Morning. The day of the fashion show. More importantly, the day that I confess everything to Jonghyun. I had decided that the night before, when we crawled into bed together, and everything just felt...right. I fell asleep in his arms that night and dreamed about a life with him, it was perfect. I didn’t want to be afraid anymore, there was no reason to. Jonghyun would protect me and fight away my past demons. He told me so every time ‘I love you’ fell from his lips. I wouldn’t run away anymore, I promised myself before sleep took hold of me. 

~ 

I woke up to an empty bed. Jonghyun wasn’t next to me. He wasn’t holding me. I felt like I had been punched in the chest. I didn’t realize how much his touch meant to me until he wasn’t there. I sleepily dragged myself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Jonghyun was gone, but his presence remained. On the kitchen table was a freshly made breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and juice. On the breakfast plate, lay a envelope with my name written in beautiful cursive. I walked over and sat down, I gingerly picked up the envelope and opening it carefully. Inside was a letter from Jonghyun.

Dear Key-bummie, 

These past few months have been nothing short of amazing. I’m sorry I couldn’t wake up with you, but you know the models have to be there early... I miss you already and I’m not even out the front door. kekeke. 

Today is special, for the both of us. I’m proud to be your model and have someone who is so amazing in my life. I’m proud of you to Bummie, proud of your hard work and determination. Being with you has changed me in a way that I didn’t know was possible. I love you, more than anything, and I can’t wait to have you back in my arms. 

I wrote this for you a few days ago. It kinda sucks but it’s what I feel, about me, about you, about us. 

I love you.

Your Jongie

I felt warm tears rolling down my face, I smiled like an idiot as I read the lyrics. This is why I love him. It amazed me how he could so easily express his love and his feelings, like it was the most carefree thing he has ever done. Maybe...maybe it’s my turn to do the same. I felt a fire light within my gut. This was different from when Jonghyun inspired me to work. Now, he was giving me courage and a light of determination, not just to kick ass at the fashion show, but to make sure he and everyone knew that he was mine. 

~

I walked through the wide glass doors in my designer suit, sighing as I made my way through the growing crowd. The catwalk was easy enough to find. I saw some of my classmates had already taken their seats. Weren’t they worried about their models as much as I was? Probably not since no one had a model like mine. 

Jonghyun had taken everything he would need to prepare himself in the back, including my master piece outfit. I had taught him the basics of how to apply his makeup and such, but I knew there would be designer-noonas back there to help him. I was still nervous, but not for myself as I normally would have been. I was nervous for Jonghyun. How many times had he done this? I never got around to asking him. What if he was freaking out? I decided to slip away to the back where the other models where dressing. I found him immediately, his hair having just been done, he was now starting on his makeup. I came up behind him and hugged him, smushing my face into his back. I heard him emit a low chuckle before turning in my embrace. 

I looked up at him, tears threatening in my eyes. He cupped my cheeks and whispered to me how everything was going to be alright, that he was going to make me proud, and for me not to worry. I shook my head against his chest. He looked at me with curious eyes, his head tilting to one side. I grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled him down for a breath taking kiss. I felt his body go stiff before relaxing and letting his arms wrap around my waist. We stood there kissing like that for awhile, until we heard the designer-noonas shout. 

The show was going to start soon. I left Jonghyun to finish up, flashing him an endearing smile as I walked out to find my front row seat. I sat next to Onew, who like always, looked as nervous as ever. I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He flashed me a dorky smile, but then proceeded to fidget around. The lights dimmed and the music picked up in volume and tempo. It was now or never. 

Since I was the first designer chosen by his model, my model would be the last to walk on the catwalk. This fact only succeeded in making me a nervous wreck. I had to breathe, and as the first models began to walk, I kept replaying Jonghyun’s words in my head, especially ‘I love you.’ 

Time seemed to move slow as I watched the models walk, we were up to model 15. Jonghyun was model 17. My heart began thumping in my chest, I felt my breathing pick up. Onew’s hand slid across mine, trying to soothe me, but nothing worked. 

Model 16 is now walking. Oh God. I watch him turn gracefully and strut back to the catwalks entrance. Here it is. The moment Jonghyun and I had waited for. My breath hitched as I saw him walk out. I stared, my eyes locked onto him. The whole crowd who were once lazily applauding was now silenced. He took his first steps out on the brightly light stage, emerging from the shadows like a god. My jaw dropped in awe. 

He was beautiful. 

The way the fabric flowed on him, combined with his freshly styled hair and sharp makeup made is already super-model looks even more appealing. He calmly and cooly walked down the stage, giving the judges a smirk here and there. He owned that stage, and captivated that audience. My heart leaped when he reached the catwalk’s end and stopped right in front of me. Looking down, he smiled and give me a wink before lifting his head and regaining his serious expression. 

Suddenly the room erupted with applause and screams from young girls. The judges stood and clapped, soon the entire audience did the same. I sat still, staring up at him. If I wasn’t sure that I loved him earlier that morning, I was damn sure of it now. I didn’t love him because he made the audience a screaming mass of fangirls...and boys, or that the judges gave him a standing ovation, it was because he was the first to take pride and love in wearing an outfit that I created it. Unlike the other models I had, his emotions, all his love, admiration, respect, and pride flowed off of him and enhanced the outfits appearance. That, is something that every fashion designer dreams of; and he made it come true for me. 

We never took our eyes off each other, even when the audience settled down and the judges came forward; even when we awaited the announcement of the winner of the show. We never broke our gaze when my name was called or when the trophy was handed to me. Hell, we even kept eye contact when we bowed to the audience in thanks. Hand in hand we made our way to the back, nodding in thanks to those who congratulated us as we past. We collected our things and made our way back to my apartment; all that surrounded us was hazy, at that moment it was just us.

Once through the door, our stuff hit the ground and I was in his arms. I kissed him hungrily, running my hands through his styled hair. At that moment we didn’t care about anything or anyone else but us. In the living room I pushed him against the wall, continuing to kiss him until his lips became swollen and bruised. Our jackets and ties slipped off as we made our way to my bedroom, kicking off our shoes as we went. My bedroom door closed behind us as Jonghyun’s hands explored my body. I reached for his belt when I felt his hands grasp my wrists. I looked up to meet concerned eyes, the same ones I was met with when he asked me if I loved him. My gaze softened and I gave him a sweet smile. I pulled him close, wrapping him in my arms and leaning into his ear. 

“I love you.” I felt his hands tighten around my body. I pulled back to see him smiling like an idiot. I took his hands and pulled him to the bed, falling backwards, I let him land on top of me. He kissed up and down my neck, whispering “I love you’s” during each break. He slowly lifted my shirt up and over my head, revealing my pale, but smooth skin. He was warm to the touch, I felt his heat as I tugged his shirt off, throwing it in the same direction as mine. We worked off our pants and boxers and allowed ourselves the pleasure of just being together. Nothing felt more intimate, or made us feel more in love than just lying naked with each other. We gave each other sweet pecks that quickly escalated into heated kisses and touches, sucks and licks. He pulled himself up so we could look into each other’s eyes, the same way we did when we first met. 

“I love you.” He dove down for one more passionate kiss, before he and I claimed one another as ours in a bond which could never be broken. 

“I love you too, my little fashionista.”


End file.
